


stars in the sky and stars in our eyes

by Donrex



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: (?), Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, Horrible pet names, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Pining, Pining!Adam, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, bad sense of humor (its not dirty or anything just really stupid), even i could barly stand it, im sorry, its an au where i took everything i love and stuck it together take it or leave it, like if you have a weak heart dont read it, ronan is very very happy and he deserves it, sarchengsey is only mentioned, soo fluffy, space references bc im a sucker for astronomy, the corniest thing youll ever read, this is a major warning people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donrex/pseuds/Donrex
Summary: its valentine's day and ronan and noah are going to trick the system...(?) adam tugs along to make sure nothing happenes but noah makes sure that something between ronan and adam will happen...(ronan and adam being in love and dumb and pure i suck at summaries)





	

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what this is but... yeah. the pynch tag lacks so many aus i just had to write something (that and im absulte trush for this ship)

"Valentine's day? You, Ronan? Of all people?" Adam was shocked to find that out the people who lived in the Monmouth manufacturing, Ronan was the one excited for valentine's day and not, say, Gansey, the one who had not only a girlfriend but a boyfriend too.

  
"We decided we'd rather watch a documentary together more then go out the whole three of us and explain that we're all on a date to every waiter. It could ruin Jane's mood. She's already very mad that we are forced to celebrate our love just because there is a day for it" said Gansey while lying on his bed reading some history book. He looked like he hadn't planned to move anytime soon.

  
Ronan, on the other hand, was fully dressed and standing outside of Noah's door. "Oh Parrish." Ronan looked at him with pity as he knocked on the door. "oh young, naive, clueless Parrish." Adam raised an eyebrow skeptically. Ronan had his smirk on "There is 40% discount on chocolate for couples. Plus free diners on every other restaurant. I am going to rip the system to shreds and buy a fuckton of chocolate"

  
And then Noah's door opened and revealed Noah, dressed just as fancy as Ronan (not that it was very fancy but it was nice they matched) and holding a flower. "It says 'you stink' in flower. I checked" Noah said as he gave the flower to Ronan. Ronan took it looking way too happy.

  
"Wait, let me get this straight" (Ronan snorted.) "You are going to pretend you and Noah are dating, go to a fancy restaurant and buy a life supply of chocolate?" Ronan and Noah both nodded happily.

  
"Why."

  
"Why the fuck not? At the very least, it's going to be hilarious." Ronan answered back, taking Noah's hand mockingly and pulling him towards the door.

  
Adam looked at gansey, hoping for support, but he didn’t even look up from his book as he said, "as long as he doesn’t hit someone, and takes his phone with him, I don’t really care" which brought a winning smile to Ronan's face.

  
"Tagging along, Parrish? We'll give you Noah's share of the chocolate, ya'know, since he's dead and doesn’t eat." Ronan said and opened the door exaggeratingly, pretending to be a gentleman. Noah nodded approvingly to Ronan's suggestion, and walked out of the door.

  
Adam lingered. He looked at gansey again, then at Ronan again, and then he walked toward the door as well.

  
Apparently, it is impossible for Adam to say no to chocolate. Or to Ronan.

  
They all got to the BMW and Adam took the seat at the back, which he didn’t normally, but he thought was appropriate at this situation. If Ronan and Noah found it weird as well, they haven’t showed it. Ronan turned the engine on as Noah turned the music on, and both sounds were too loud for Adam's taste.

  
Adam was already regretting his decision to come along.

  
The ride was not bad, mainly because as the conversation evolved Noah took it upon himself to lower the music a little each time in an unnoticeable way to Ronan but very obvious to Adam and Adam was very thankful for that.

  
They planned a strategy for the night: where are they going and what are they going to say. Ronan even promised not to swear in a way that would get them kicked out.

  
But as they reached the restaurant, they all realized they forgot something. Something important and fatal to the plan.

  
"Welcome to' Clouderon'. I take it you two are here alone?" the women at the front of the restaurant said, looking at Ronan and then right through Noah and at Adam.

  
How could they have possibly forgotten that? Of course other people wouldn’t see Noah.

  
Ronan looked at Adam and Adam looked back. They were both frozen in place.  
Luckily for them, Noah would never let something this small to ruin the operation. He took an invisible step backwards and pushed Ronan and Adam towards each other. Adam stumbled and automatically reached for Ronan's arm for stability, which seemed to snap Ronan's mind back to their mission.

  
"Yeah, we're here for a date" he said and pulled Adam's hand from his arm to his own hand and intertwined it. Adam looked at him for a second, mind going on an overdrive and the feeling of skin touching Ronan's echoing in his whole body, before tightening the grip and nodding seriously.

  
The women didn’t even blink before saying "alright then, I'll give you our special lovers menu we have for valentines'. Follow me." And then she turned around and walked into the restaurant.

  
He expected Ronan to let go as soon as she looked away and give Adam his slaying smirk, but he didn’t. Adam looked at their intertwined hands and let Ronan silently pull him after the women, feeling the need to do something about it.

  
He could let go, but he didn’t want to do that at all.

  
He could rub little circles on Ronan's hand with his thumb, but he didn’t know how Ronan would react to that.

  
He could-

  
"That’s your table, call a waiter when you know what you want to order." She smiled warmly and disappeared.

  
Adam looked up from their hands to Ronan's face, only to find it turning different ways. "Um, Lynch?" Adam said and gestured to their table with their joined hands. Ronan turned to look at the table and then at their hands, and his eyes widened as he let go of Adam's. Adam ignored how cold his hand was without Ronan's touching it, and sat down. "Ronan?" he asked again as Ronan sat down, turning his head with a frown.

  
"Noah abounded as, that fucker." Ronan said at last, looking at Adam and then at the table. "Alright, we need a new plan. We're dating now, is that alright?" he said as he picked up a menu, trying to sound casual. "Sure. Why not. The prices really ARE better for couples!" Adam answered, looking at his own menu. He looked at it and read it for a while, before feeling watched. "What?" he said as he looked up at Ronan, whom was looking right at him. "Nothing, I just… we need some fucking rules for this" Ronan said, looking serious.

  
Adam put his menu down. "Okay." He said, waiting for Ronan to continue. When he didn’t Adam said "you didn’t make rules with Noah" "because Noah is a whore and would kiss anyone who is willing. He is also dead and has no knowledge of personal space." Ronan snorted which made Adam smile. He wasn’t wrong. "Okay" he said again, "what kind of rules?" Adam asked and picked his menu again. "The fuck would I know." Ronan was clearly bad at this. Adam sighed. "What did you had in mind?" when Ronan's answer failed to come, Adam realized that Ronan is embarrassed. Interesting.

  
"You mean things you can or can't do with me?" he asked, and Ronan's ears gone pink, which made Adam smirk. "Well, about anything you think is necessary. I can roll with pretty much everything you do" which was a lie, because Adam wasn’t sure he could handle doing all those couple things with Ronan without hitting himself about playing with fire later, but it would be worth it. Because they would get free chocolate. Because of Ronan's face, his high cheekbones now tinted with red. Because he knew he could never give Ronan enough if it was real.

  
Because maybe if he would let himself be Ronan's fake boyfriend for tonight, he would stop imagining what it would be like.  
"everything?" Ronan's voice was hoarse, but he was trying to hide it, so Adam ignored it. "As long as it's fitting the situation." He said instead, calling a waiter standing nearby.  
"We'd like to order, if it's alright."  
When they finished, Ronan insisted to pay for everything.

  
"Fuck you Parrish, I bet you didn’t even bring your wallet." He didn’t. But it wasn’t what mattered. "Let me pay you back then, lynch, come on." "Fuck you" he said again and as the waiter got closer to pick up the money, he added, "It’s a date, isn’t it? Then let me fucking pay for you, Adam" Adam watched wordlessly as Ronan handed the money to the waiter and then grabbed Adam's hand again and pulled him out of the restaurant.  
He knew it was a date. That’s the point of what they are doing. Heck, that’s the point of Valentine's Day. But Ronan calling it a date was…

  
Adam's heart skipped a few beats without Adam's consent.

  
They got to the car and to Adam's relief, Ronan didn’t turn the radio on. They drove silently, Ronan not looking away from the rode, and Adam was starting to feel as if he wished that was music to fil this silence. His deaf ear buzzed a little. The roads stretched to the end of the world and back. Henrietta felt huge.

  
He looked around the car, catching Ronan's attention but still not making him turn his head from the road.

  
"I'm looking for some good music." Adam said as he opened the glove box. "wait-" Ronan said, but it was too late, because the glove box was open, and Adam was looking inside of it.

  
And oh, this glove box was not empty.  
Because as Adam looked inside, he found some things. Dream things. Some for Adam. Dream things for Adam.

  
There were lotions. They had various colors and containers. Adam opened one. It smelled like a memory he couldn't quite catch.

  
There were flowers. He couldn’t recognize most of them. Dream flowers. They weren’t taken care of but they still looked really good, dreamt to be gentle and delicate.  
There were EpiPens. They all looked like a product of a bad dream. Adam know they were all for Gansey.

  
There were feathers. Black. Adam couldn't help but wonder why Ronan kept them all instead of throwing it all away. He wondered if Ronan was sentiment.

  
There were tapes. Not unlike the tape which was left by Ronan in his car. Some had different songs written on them in Ronan's hand writing. Some were completely blank. Some looked twisted, a dream gone wrong.  
Adam felt like he was seeing a whole other side of Ronan. He felt like he was trespassing. Like he was reading Ronan's dairy, or looking into his brain. Into a Ronan Adam saw glimpses of; a hand lotion, a tape in his car. A look lingering on Adam's face, eyes, lips, soft. A wordless stare into the void, unable to be filled by talking, only emotions.

  
Adam looked up to look at Ronan, whom was still staring at the road. He had a frown on his face which may have made someone who wasn’t Adam to think he was mad, but Adam noticed his white knuckles and tense shoulders, and he knew.

  
It wasn’t fun to be found out.

  
Adam picked a random tape and slammed the glove box shut. Ronan flinched at the sound, a ball of nerves.

  
"I'm playing this" Adam announced, not as a question. Ronan didn’t answer.

  
Adam inserted the tape and pressed the play button.

  
As the first song played, he could see Ronan's form getting more and more relaxed. He wasn't surprised that the tape had good songs on it. he had, after all, listened to the tape Ronan had given him from both sides enough to know the songs lyrics. Ronan's music taste might be shitty, but all music genres had a middle ground, and Ronan knew what Adam liked.

  
The drive was still not chatty, but it wasn’t awkward either. Adam could see the smile returning to Ronan's face. It wasn’t a full heartedly smile, but Ronan never gave those away just because, so Adam knew that the smile meant Ronan gathered himself from his emotion storm a moment ago, and he felt like it was enough for the time being.

  
They stopped at the edge of town, in front of a sweets shop. The whole street was full of hearts and red romantic lights. It literally begged of them to go and BUY NOW WITH 40% OFF ONLY TODAY.

  
Ronan sneered as they got out of the car. "Pathetic, isn’t it?" he said with his half smirk crossing his face. Adam smiled back at him. "Yeah I guess it is. I'm assuming this is our first target?" he asked, pointing to the sweets shop. Ronan nodded, and then turned to study Adam. Adam raised an eyebrow as Ronan got to where Adam was standing in front of the car and slid his arm around Adam's shoulders.

  
 _Oh. Alright then_ , Adam thought before sliding his own hand around Ronan's waist. They made their way to the shop tangled in each other.

  
As the door opened, Adam felt relieved that Ronan thought about that when he did, since the shop looked like the most absurd couple competition Adam stumbled upon. Couple on every side of the shop chatted happily as they tried to get as cuddly as allowed in public.

  
Adam felt the need the puke.  
He exchanged a look with Ronan, who looked just as disgusted as Adam himself was, but nonetheless, they have a mission to accomplish. Adam tightened his grip on Ronan's waist and laid his head on Ronan's shoulder. Ronan shivered as they walked farther into the shop.

  
If it’s a competition, they gotta win.  
"Pick everything you see. Let's get Gansey stuff too" Ronan said, and for one his voice was soft. Or, at the very least, softer then it usually was. Adam needed to step away so Ronan wouldn’t feel what it did to him. "Sure. hey, babe" Adam murmured next to Ronan's ear "Bet I can grab more chocolate then you" he could feel his lips touching Ronan's ear. Then he pulled away to go find a bag and fill it with as much chocolate as he can. He wasn't looking to Ronan's direction when Ronan finally realized what Adam was doing and responded. "Meet you at the cashier stand sweetie!" Ronan called after him.  
It's on.

  
Adam doesn’t think he ever had this much fun at a candy shop. He doesn’t think he ever had this much fun in any shop. He tried to think if he ever had this much fun at all, but all he could think was distant foolish things he did with Ronan.

  
He had happy moments, of course; Moments of pride. Moments of freedom. Moments of calm.

  
But moments like this? He needed a whole new category for this. What was this feeling he felt that moment, running around the shop, calling Ronan pet names, laughing and grabbing for discounted candies? Would he ever feel that way again?

  
"Got enough chocolate, dear?" Ronan called from the other side of the shop. Adam laughed as he stuffed a heart shaped box to the bag, and then stuffed 2 more. "I don’t know, roo roo, I wanted to ask you that myself" he called back.

  
He could feel every other couple on the shop looking at them distastefully, and for once, he understood Ronan. Normal Adam would probably be ashamed. He wouldn’t know what to do with all the judgmental eyes staring at him. You know what? He wouldn’t be in this situation in first place. But right now? He didn’t care. They were all side character in his and Ronan's story and all he wanted was to keep going, keep laughing, keep being.

  
As he meets Ronan at the counter, both their bags full of cheap chocolate and a big smile on their faces, Adam feels alive. He runs the last distance between them and drops the bag on the counter, turning to look at Ronan. "Clearly, I won" Adam says, to which Ronan grins and pulls out his wallet. "of course not, my little teddy bear." He says slyly, making Adam laugh. "Can you weight the bags?" he asked the cashier. He looked at them unamused, but weighted the bags anyway. Ronan won by the milligram. Adam barley even flinched by the price.

  
A good day. And it wasn’t over yet.  
Adam pulled Ronan's hand and held it with his own. Ronan didn’t waste a second before intertwining their fingers. They laughed all the way to the car.

  
"what's next, pumpkin?" Adam asked as they finished putting the bags in the car. "I don’t know what about you, sugar, but would this date would never be perfect without some traditional couple ice cream and milkshake" Ronan pointed towards an ice cream shop down the street. "Are we going for hardcore one milkshake two straws situation, snuggle bunny?" Adam asked, but it wasn’t long for him to crack up and start laughing. Ronan wasn’t far behind. They laughed and laughed, using each other and the car as support so they wouldn’t fall down.

  
It was the kind of laugh that was about nothing and everything all at once. The kind that when started just couldn’t be stopped. The kind that you laugh only with someone else, never alone, someone warm and safe that can make you truly happy, even for just that laugh. The kind that made the world better, even if just for you. Even if just for a little while. Adam's eyes started to tear up. His mouth was not used to being stretched that way for so long. His cheeks hurt.  
They finally started to calm down, only to burst out laughing again. It happened a few times.

  
A long time after, Adam started to come back to his senses. They were both on the floor of the parking lot, their backs to the trunk of the car. Ronan's hand was gripping Adam's shoulder and Adam holding to Ronan's arm just above the elbow, trying to steady himself. After he finally calmed down for sure, he was attacked by a thought. It was a very random yet specific thought. Adam thought this:

  
 _Wow, I really like Ronan Lynch_.

  
And then he froze in place, because he never admitted that to himself before. No, it was more than just that. He never knew whether he is able to have those kinds of feelings inside of him in first place.

  
He looked up from the pavement to Ronan, and found Ronan looking at him. Adam's breath was taken away. He knew Ronan was laughing with him, but he never saw Ronan like this before. His ever-sharp mouth was starched into a very real, full hearted smile. (The kind he didn’t give away just because.) His eyes sparkled as he looked at Adam ecstatically. Adam never saw him more happy or open then at that moment.  
It was truly euphoric.

  
The thought came back, repeating itself over and over in Adam's brain.

  
_I like Ronan Lynch. I really really like Ronan Lynch. I like his smile a lot. And his eyes. I like him very way too much._

  
It kind of scared him.

  
Adam stared into Ronan's eyes for just a little longer, before whispering "Ronan" Ronan's eyes jumped to his mouth, and then back to Adam's eyes, then he whispered back "Adam" and Adam never thought a word could be so full of emotions, let alone his own name. Adam searched Ronan's face and tried to think. How will Ronan respond if he kissed him? And if he cupped Ronan's face with his hand? If he got up from there and pulled Ronan after him? Could they just stay like that? Would Ronan want that?  
He couldn’t answer any of those questions.

His brain felt fuzzy.

  
"Ronan," he tried again, even though he didn't want the moment to end. "What now?" He knew the question was vague, but didn’t want to be the one making the decisions now. He'd go with everything Ronan would suggest.

  
Ronan's eyes looked scared, then unfocused, then the softest Adam had probably seen them.

  
"Let's go somewhere else." He told Adam and stood up, using their connected arms as he pulled Adam after him. Adam nodded, silent. He was scared too many words would make them both wake up.

  
They were getting into the car and Adam turned the music on low volume. He stared out the window as Ronan pressed his foot to the gas on the empty road, and a smile found his way to Adam's lips as he did. a song he knew from the tape he owns started playing. He hummed the tune and then whispered the lyrics quietly, pressing his head to the window. He knew Ronan probably heard him, but Adam hadn’t turned his head from the view outside his window to check.

  
They drove and drove, and then they didn't anymore. Adam turned his head to watch as Ronan put the car on parking and opened the door. Adam opened his own door and got out of the car.

  
It was a small pitch blacked side of a road. It was cold, and dark, and beautiful, a normal sight that with the help of the darkness turned dangerous and mysterious. Adam wondered if Ronan brought him here because he knew this place will remind Adam of him, or if it was just an impulse, made after small glances and need for space. He turned to look at Ronan and Ronan smirked at him, before pointing at the sky. Adam looked up, then at Ronan again. Then up again and then all around them. He could still see city lights at the distance, but as he looked up, the sky looked like a desert sky. I was stunning.

  
"No light pollution" Adam said, and it sounded a bit like a question. The road lights were off and the road was completely empty. His neck ached from the way his head was angled.

  
Ronan tapped on his shoulder then sat down on the hood of the car. Ronan must have known that Adam wanted to respond to that, (something like, "you will ruin the car's frame!") because he had his grin on his face, challenging. Adam sat next to him on the car, close to Ronan so they'll both fit in, and Ronan laid his back on the windshield. Adam followed his lead.

  
They just laid there for a while, enjoying each other's closeness, and then Ronan turned his head to Adam.

  
"Adam…" he said, and Adam couldn’t take it any longer. He sat back up, turned his body toward Ronan, put his hands on both sided of Ronan's face, and pulled their faces together. He stopped a millimeter before their noses clashed, and looked Ronan dead in the eyes. "Are you going to or I will?" he asked, their lips almost touching as he spoke. Ronan gulped and then leaned the almost nonexistent distance between them.  
Ronan Lynch was a contrasted thing, with his sharp lips who said horrible things now gave the softest of kisses, with his high cheekbones that made his face look threatening now covered with the lightest blush, with his eyes hard and cold, eyes that saw death and nightmares, now were closed, letting his other senses take over him and just feel.

  
Ronan Lynch was a web of complications, layer after layer wrapped around each other, keeping everyone else out.

  
But so was Adam. And at that moment, they collided. Two giant blue suns. Or maybe already black holes, tied by the other one's gravity that rotated them around each other for so long. The stars above them, no, the whole universe, could never compete against them then. They were immortal.

  
They broke apart, softly, and opened their eyes. Adam could’ve sworn that if he were to look away from Ronan and up into the sky, he wouldn't find a single star, since they were all in Ronan's eyes. There was a smile plastered on Ronan's face, and Adam was positive he had one to match. His eyes were still on Ronan's face. Ronan didn’t seem to mind.

  
"Fuck" Ronan whispered and Adam chuckled.

  
"Yeah" he said back.

  
"Wow" was what Ronan said next and Adam couldn’t help but agree. "Is this a thing I can do now? Kiss your face and shit?" Ronan was straight out awed. "If you'd like to" Adam answered, even though he knew what the answer to that was. "And what about…" Ronan trailed off, taking one of Adam's hands from his face and kissing the palm of it. Adam could feel himself blush. "Yeah, that too." Adam slid his other hand from Ronan's cheek to his shirt collar, fingers touching the edge of Ronan's tattoo. Ronan shivered. "It's cold here." Adam said, even though he knew Ronan didn’t shiver because of that, and even though he wasn’t cold at all. But it was, after all, cold outside, as it was a night-coated Henrietta in February, and Adam didn’t want them both to get out of this with flu. "Let's get inside the car" he suggested, and Ronan nodded, his nose brushing against Adam's palm as he did.

  
The car was not any warmer, but it was intimate, somehow. Ronan turned on the heater even though they were both hot enough as it is, and Adam picked up Ronan's noisy phone from the back seat. It had 5 unanswered calls. It was still ringing.

  
"Hello?" Adam asked and Ronan scolded next to him. "Adam?" gansey's voice was heard through the phone. "Gansey, what is it?" Adam asked back, Ronan looked a little less angry when gansey's name was said, but he still didn’t look very happy about being interrupted. "Noah came back. Wasn’t the whole night based on him?" gansey asked through the phone. Adam gave Ronan an embarrassed face as he talked into the phone. "There was… a miscalculation… it was a successful night after all if you ask me. Tell Noah we're sorry." Ronan huffed. Adam didn’t know what to make of it. "Alright. I called to tell Ronan henry and blue are staying over." There were other voices screaming words far from the phone. "I don’t know how much he'll like that… tell him he can go to The Barns or sleep at your place if he'd like." How convenient. "Will do. Good night gansey" "good night Adam- happy valentines!" Henry's voice interrupted as the conversation cut off.

  
Adam threw the phone back to the back seat and turned to Ronan. "So just by mare coincides," Ronan smirked at that, "gansey says you have a parent approval to sleep at my place tonight. Or at The Barns." Adam's smirk matched Ronan's. "Boyfriend and girlfriend are staying for the night?" Ronan joked as he turned and laid his hand on the wheel. Adam nodded. Ronan started the engine and Adam rested his back on the seat backrest. He was full with a blissful happiness he never felt before. The whole day was just a day full of firsts, and he enjoyed every second.

  
He stared quietly at Ronan as he drove, feeling a small love-struck smile on his lips. The change of Ronan didn’t escape him. How he slowly got fidgety, his eyes sliding to Adam and back, the car speed getting noticeably faster. Adam waited to see if Ronan is going to voice it then asked, "What is it?" which made Ronan even more fidgety. His fingers drummed on the wheel and then grabbed it again.

  
"well, I'm going to The Barns but I haven’t asked if, I mean would you like me to take you back home or, um-" "Ronan," Adam laid a hand on Ronan's shoulder, which seemed to do wanders since the muscles beneath it almost immediately calmed down. "I don’t want to go home. The night isn’t over yet, isn’t it?" he could point at the moment Ronan's mood changed. His lips pulling up and his back straighten. The car slowed back down. "No." Ronan said. "It isn’t."

  
The Barns were different at night. Dreamier.

It was hard to tell whether you were awake or not. But Adam was awake. He was sure of that. He had never been more awake in his life. With lights all around them and magic in the air and that undeniable knowledge that he had, in fact, dreamt, hoped, wished about this moment before, (Small daydreams. Little thoughts about eyes and lips and black ink. An image crossing his mind as his head is pressed to the pillow and he is waiting for the sleep to claim him. The sound of his name in Ronan's mouth, muffled by distance and trees between them in his dreams) Adam knows that this is real. They are real. Even if nothing else is.

 

They didn’t kiss too much or too passionately. They just… existed. Tangled. Exploring and starving to be and know and feel. Adam followed Ronan's tattoo with his finger. Ronan rubbed his thumb on Adam's knee. They were a very soft, limits checking mess. It was the best day in Adam's life.

  
"Will we go out on a real date?"

  
Adam lifted his head from Ronan's shoulder to look at him. Ronan's face was turned the other way but Adam could see that his ear and neck were burning red. Adam kissed the connection between the neck and the shoulder. Ronan turned to him, his face still hot. "Only if you promise it would be just as good as our fake one" Adam smiled at him and Ronan grinned back. "Nicknames and all?" he raised an eyebrow. Adam laughed into his neck. "Especially nicknames, jelly bean" Adam said and Ronan cracked, leaning back on the couch for support. "Those are the shittiest shit to ever exist" he breathed out. Adam started laughing too. "Too late, love, it’s a thing now" "snuggly boo, no, it can't be!" Ronan exclaimed between laughs. It made Adam laugh even harder.  
"I will love going on a real date, though" Adam said as soon as they calmed down. Ronan took one of his hands and rubbed slow circles on it. "Good." He said a small smile on his face.

  
"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it. if youd like more i might make another chapter or somthing. was the ending a bit of a mess? im sorry if it was.


End file.
